La última misión
by Little Angel n.n
Summary: La secta de Seth ha revivido al demonio Zurah, quién amenaza con vengarse de los humanos, pero consigo a traido de vulta a la vida al Faraón Atem, quien se oculta mientas aclara sus sentimientos (YYxTeaxYugixOCC), ahora tendrá que trabajar con el agente Zero de la CIAST, una sociedad que en secreto controla al planeta, pero ¿Cuantos misterios hay detras de esta institucion?...


Hola, cielos hace tanto que no me aparezco, de seguro ya ni se acuerdan de mí… bueno quiero presentarles esta nueva historia la cual he planeado desde hace como 6 años U-U pero no me animaba a escribirla porque es algo complejo y nuevo para mí.

Algunas aclaraciones:

1.- Esto sucede pocos meses después que Atem cruzó al otro mundo.

2.- **Yugioh no es mío** (que desgracia ¬¬) **es de la mente maestra de Kasuki Takahashi**, **pero cualquier personaje que ****no ****aparezca en el ****anime o el manga****, entonces ese ****si**** es mío,** (y habrá muchos)

3.- Este fic es completa y absolutamente mío, los personajes e instituciones que aquí aparecen son todos ficticios a menos que yo diga lo contrario, cualquier parecido con la realidad solo es mera coincidencia.

4.- y por último…

-así son los diálogos-

_-"así son los pensamientos"_

***LA ÚLTIMA MISIÓN***

**By: Little Angel n.n**

**Prólogo**

"_Alguien me dijo una vez que las cosas que nos pasan son por obra de algo llamado destino. el cual nosotros no podemos elegir ni tampoco cambiar pues el camino está escrito desde que venimos a este mundo, y hablando de nacer, alguna vez escuche que la vida es un regalo maravilloso que nos dio alguien a quien le llaman dios y como él nos dio ese regalo solo él puede quitárnoslo… durante mucho tiempo creí que esa era la única verdad pero ahora sé que los humanos podemos cambiar nuestro "destino" y el de los demás a nuestro antojo y que también podemos elegir quien puede nacer y vivir o quien debe de morir, por eso no creo en el destino ni mucho menos en un dios… la clave esta en quien tiene mas poder…."_

_**París Francia, 10:45 PM**_

Leonardo Vetra no se imaginó que esta sería la última vez que entraría a su lujosa oficina, durante años había estudiado a las sociedades secretas mas antiguas del mundo, también ha escrito una inmensidad de libros sobre el tema, su mas reciento obra "La CIAST, una conspiración alrededor del planeta" le ha traído gran fama y fortuna, pero esta sería también la razón de su perdición.

Leonardo entró a su oficina a la cual siempre le gusto tenerla en orden pero esta vez había algo diferente, observó sus estantes y libreros, su escritorio y… ¡ahí estaba la razón! El ventanal tras su escritorio estaba abierto pero… ¿Quién pudo haberlo dejado así si sólo él tiene llave?

Entonces se dio cuenta de lo terrorífico que resultaba el ambiente, volvió a recorrer la habitación con la mirada, solo la luz de la luna iluminaba levemente el lugar y con ella le pareció distinguir una figura humana sentada sobre su asiento de piel. Leonardo Vetra sintió un escalofrío que le recorrió toda la espalda y como instinto natural se dio media vuelta intentando salir, entonces sintió un fuerte dolor en su pantorrilla que lo hizo caer al suelo, el pobre hombre vio con pánico un cuchillo clavado en esa parte. Después miró con horror como su agresor se le acercaba con paso lento pero decidido y apuntándole con un arma.

-¡Dime quién eres!- Vetra no recibió respuesta- ¿¡Que es lo que quieres de mi!?

La luz de la luna iluminó al misterioso sujeto cuya complexión era delgada, Leonardo no pudo reconocerlo pues vestía de negro completamente y su rostro lo cubría con una máscara del mismo color, lo único que pudo distinguir fueron sus ojos, entre azules o grises sin brillo alguno, nunca sintió tanto pánico por una mirada, era una mirada fría y profunda, no parecía mostrar sentimientos.

-¡Que quieres!- repitió- ¿Dinero?... ¡tengo mucho! ¿¡Cuánto quieres!?

El sujeto se le acercó más y le apunto directamente a la cabeza, Leonardo sabía que aquella persona no sentía misericordia por él.

-¡Quiero saber por que me vas a MATAR!

-Creo que eso lo puedo responder- el hombre se sorprendió al escuchar una voz FEMENINA, pero igual de fría como su mirada- te voy a matar por que te metiste en cosas que no te importan, cosas que no puedes comprender y cosas que nadie debe de saber.

-¡Entonces es cierto!, ¡La CIAST si existe!, pero no se saldrán con la suya, ya verás algún día serán descubiertos y pagaran todas sus fechorías.

-A eso me refiero, no sabes lo que dices, no tienes idea de lo que es la CIAST.

-Por supuesto que la tengo, son unos ¡malditos ASESINOS!

-Piensa lo que quieras, yo no decidí que tú murieras, solo obedezco órdenes- y dicho esto jaló el gatillo, un estruendoso disparo hizo eco en toda la habitación- Misión Completa a las 11 de la noche exactamente.

Inmediatamente comenzaron a sonar las alarmas, el asesino saltó por la ventana para escapar mientras que un pensamiento le daba vueltas en la cabeza.

-"_yo no soy Dios, y sin embargo le quité la vida y decidí su destino"_

Al mismo tiempo pero en medio del desierto en Egipto….

Dos figuras humanas se internaron en una cueva, ambos vestían con capuchas de color rojo oscuro que les cubrían todo el cuerpo. Después de asegurarse de que estaban completamente solos decidieron comenzar con lo planeado, ambos descubrieron sus rostros, eran un joven y una chica.

-¿Estás segura de esto, hermana?- dijo el muchacho

-¿No me digas que ya te dio miedo, Alí?

-¡Claro que no, Miah!, es sólo que si nos descubren nos matarán, ¿no te das cuenta que los estamos traicionando?... además… -el chico no pudo continuar por que recibió una bofetada de su hermana.

-¡Escucha Alí!, nosotros no los estamos traicionando, ellos nos traicionaron a nosotros, a nuestros orígenes y a nuestro señor.

Alí lo pensó un momento y se dio cuenta que su hermana tenía la razón, así que dibujo un círculo en el piso con un pentagrama en el centro.

-Esta bien Miah, continuemos- y dicho esto, de entre sus ropas sacó una urna de oro con el ojo del Udjat en el centro, dentro de la cual estaban las cenizas de algo, o de alguién.

La chica sujetó las manos de su hermano

-Es hora ya

Por las afueras de París, Francia la Doctora Yoko Tsukino, Directora de la Central de Investigaciones Científicas y Tecnológicas de la CIAST bajaba de su Jet personal en el aeropuerto privado de la institución. Yoko era una mujer de cabello negro y ojos azules que rondaría quizás los cuarenta y tantos, siempre caminaba con la espalda recta y la barbilla levantada, no es que sea arrogante sino que tiene su carácter, por ello es tan respetada.

En eso su busca comenzó a sonar de nuevo, la dotora leyó el mensaje que resultaba ser exactamente igual al que la había despertado hace horas y la razón por la que viajó desde Japón de manera tan precipitada.

"Urge su presencia en el Iceberg"

-"_ya casi llego_"- pensó

Yoko Tsukino llegó hasta una enorme puerta de acero, el guardia la revisó rápidamente y después la dejó pasar.

Desde esa distancia se podía apreciar el enorme edificio, su fachada era de cristal, brillante en medio de la oscuridad, reflejando la inmensidad de antenas que rodeaban la zona.

Siempre que la doctora Yoko veía el edificio recordaba por que le llamaban el Iceberg, la razón era que tal y como un verdadero Iceberg, solo el 10 por ciento de él se veía en la superficie, el otro 90 por ciento del edificio estaba oculto bajo tierra. Por ello esta era la más grande de las bases de la CIAST.

Cruzó el jardín directo a la entrada principal donde había una placa que rezaba:

**Central Internacional de Archivos Secretos y Tecnología. (CIAST)**

Cuando llegó al último punto de control otro guardia la saludo.

-Buenas noches doctora- El guardia le sonrió y la doctora también lo hizo.- ya conoce las reglas.

La doctora tomó una pequeña aguja más delgada que un cabello y se pinchó el dedo, después se lo estregó al guardia quien lo insertó en la ranura de una computadora, esperaron unos segundos hasta que el monitor mostró la acreditación de seguridad de Yoko Tsukino.

-Creo que sigue siendo usted, pase- la puerta se abrió y la doctora entró, pese a que ya llevaba trabajando ahí mas de 15 años aun se sentía intimidada por la magnitud del lugar.

Yoko llegó a su oficina y al momento que entró se encendió un monitor que tenía sobre su escritorio en el cuál apareció el rostro de un hombre ya mayor.

-Buenas noches, doctora- le dijo en tono de burla

-No veo que tengan de bueno, dígame Mayor Joseph cuál es el problema, si me despertaron a esta hora debe de ser algo muy importante.

-Sí que lo es, observe esto- en el monitor desapareció el rostro del Mayor y tomo su lugar una persecución, alguien sobre una motocicleta era perseguido por cinco patrullas en algún lugar.

-¿Qué significa esto?

-¿Recuerda a Leonardo Vetra, doctora?

-Por supuesto, ese sujeto nos ha causado muchos dolores de cabeza ya que ha investigado sobre nosotros y divulgado mucha información…

-¿Recuerda la misión que veníamos preparando desde hace meses?

-¿Te refieres a su aniquilación?

-Exacto- respondió en seco.

-Pues si lo recuerdo bien, Zero y su equipo alfa tenían esa tarea, para la próxima semana ¿pero que tiene que ver eso?

-pues alguien se adelanto

-¡¿Qué?!... ¿Quién rayos lo hizo…? ¡Comunícame con Zero ahora!

-Es que verá doctora… ese de la motocicleta es… Zero

La mujer tuvo que sentarse de inmediato pues casi le da un infarto y le hubiera dado sino fuera por que ya estaba acostumbrada a que Zero hiciera ese tipo de cosas.

-Mayor… ¡comuníquenos ahora!

-Enseguida

Unos instantes después.

-Aquí agente Zero, cambio- se escucha la voz distorsionada del agente

-¿¡Se puede saber que rayos haces!?- Yoko estaba muy furiosa

-Sólo completo esta misión

-Pero se supone que hoy descansas, además esa era una misión en equipo

-Usted sabe que para mi no hay descanso y yo no necesito de un inútil equipo, estoy sola y sola seguiré, así es como yo hago las cosas.

-Pero Zero… ¿estas loca? Llevas cinco patrullas tras de ti

-Me encargaré de ellas, no se preo…

La agente no pudo completar la frase por que la comunicación se cortó debido a que todo el Iceberg se quedó sin electricidad.

-Pero que rayos…. ¿Nos quedamos sin luz?- Yoko se asomó por la ventana y descubrió la tormenta eléctrica mas espantosa que haya visto en su vida. Después de unos segundos la luz regresó a todo el edificio.

El rostro del Mayor volvió a aparecer en el monitor.

-¿Mayor, que fue lo que pasó?

-No fue nada, parece que un relámpago nos tocó, no se preocupe.

-¿Cómo que no me preocupe?... La CIAST lleva operando como tal desde 1945 y nunca un relámpago había dejado a una base sin electricidad mucho menos al ICEBERG.

-Por favor doctora Yoko no exagere quizás solo…

-¡Mayor!, usted sabe que aquí no trabajamos con "quizás", aquí solo hablamos de cosas objetivas quiero que revisen los niveles de liberación de energía del planeta, cualquier variación por pequeña que sea avíseme.

-¡Entendido!

La doctora apagó el monitor y se recargó en el respaldo de su asiento y comenzó a mirar el techo de su oficina, un pequeño susurro se escapó de sus labios.

-Zoé…, ¿en que te has convertido?.

Ahora véase a cinco patrullas quemándose y completamente destruidas mientras que una figura humana se levantaba de entre las llamas. Era la misma persona que minutos antes había cometido un asesinato, ahora arrastraba el cuerpo inconciente de otro miembro de la policía francesa.

Después de dejarlo con el resto, tomó su motocicleta y se puso en marcha de nuevo, se aseguró de haber recorrido una buena distancia para poder detenerse, se quitó su máscara y el casco, cuando de repente comenzó a soplar un fuerte viento que ondeo su corto cabello plateado con destellos azules.

Recorrió todo el campo con su mirada, la tormenta se ponía peor después miró hacia al cielo y notó que algo en algún lugar andaba mal.

-"¿_Qué rayos pasa_?"- se preguntaba-"_por que siento este escalofrío, es una sensación extraña pero creo que ya la he sentido… antes_"- la chica se puso de nuevo su casco para reanudar su camino.

_**Mientras tanto en Egipto…**_

En medio de la oscuridad de la cueva, entre una densa neblina que cubrió el piso, se lograba distinguir la figura desnuda de una mujer que se movía con lentitud.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó?- Alí trataba de ponerse de pie- Miah ¿Dónde estas?... no puede ser- el chico miró con horror el cuerpo inerte de su hermana a un lado de él, Alí se le acercó intentando hacerla reaccionar, pero fue inútil, la chica estaba muerta.

Después miró hacia el frente y vio que la mujer estaba de pie tocando su cuerpo como intentando reconocerse, de alguna manera resultaba ser atractiva; piel morena, cabello corto color azabache y ojos verde esmeralda.

-¿Tu… tu… eres Zurah?-preguntó con temor el joven

La mujer lo miró con confusión, pero fueron interrumpidos por un grupo de personas con capuchas iguales a las de Alí que entraron a la cueva y lo sujetaron por los hombros.

-¡Pero que es esto!

Uno de entre todos ellos se descubrió el rostro, era un hombre moreno de cabello blanco y con una cicatriz a través del ojo derecho, él hombre comenzó a aplaudir mientras se reía.

-¡Bravo!... ¡Bravo!... ¿Acaso creyeron que no los encontraríamos Alí?- le dijo acercándose al rostro del chico

-Abdiel-susurró

-Debo admitir que tú y tu hermana lograron confundirnos, pero fueron muy tontos al querer engañarnos, traidores.

-¡Los traidores son ustedes!

Abdiel miró tras del chico y notó a la mujer, se le acercó y la examinó.

-Vaya no sabía que el gran señor del inframundo, Zurah, fuera una mujer.

-Tenle más respeto, Zurah es...

-¡se exactamente quien es!- al instante Abdiel hizo una reverencia ante ella- permítame presentarme Señora, yo soy Abdiel su mas fiel servidor.

-¡No lo escuche Señora!- interrumpió Alí- mas bien es el mas grande traidor, él pudo haberla revivido hace mas de tres años pero no lo hizo por que quería el poder para él.

-jajaja… ¿de verdad crees eso?

-¿eh…?

-Mira niño, tu sabes muy bien el tonto error que cometimos aquella vez, además yo sabía muy bien que para resucitar a Zurah se requería de un gran poder espiritual, el cual yo carecía, además tenía que sacrificarse un alma y yo no iba a dar la mía.

-¿Quieres decir que todo lo planeaste?... ¿Tú lo sabías?

-Quisiera ser modesto pero si, yo estuve esperando a que un par de niños tontos como tu y Miah con grandes poderes espirituales hicieran esto, ¿Qué nunca oíste sobre la equivalencia de intercambio?

-¡Claro que si! ¡Es el principio de la alquimia! "para obtener algo se debe sacrificar algo del mismo valor"

-Correcto, y para resucitar a alguien hay que sacrificar un cuerpo y un alma, en este caso los restos de la urna y el alma de tu hermanita, jaja

-¡Eres un maldito!

-¡Basta!- gritó la mujer en un lenguaje antiguo- no me importan sus problemas personales, pero veo que tu tienes el corazón lleno de maldad- dijo refiriéndose a Abdiel- eso es lo que necesito ahora, no se cuanto tiempo haya pasado desde que me sellaron, pero ahora que he regresado voy a retomar mi lugar en este mundo. Pero antes hay cosas que debemos hacer.

Abdiel le dio su capucha para que se cubriera

-Por supuesto que sí –le respondió en el mismo idioma- todavía existen muchos seguidores y estaremos contentos de servirle.

-Me parece perfecto ya que necesitaremos de mucha ayuda….

-¿A que se refiere?

-Siento un gran poder, un poder que me pertenece, debemos encontrarlo y quitárselo.

-¿de quien habla?

-De la persona que me selló alguna vez….

_**Al mismo tiempo en Cd. Domino**_

Una misteriosa figura humana que vestía ropas egipcias, al cual solo se le distinguían unos cuantos mechones dorados deambulaba desconcertadamente por las calles hasta que se perdió en la oscuridad…

_**Continuará…**_

A: ¿Qué tal les gusto?... bueno este capitulo solo fue como una introducción para que sepan de que se tratará la historia, espero con ansia sus comentarios, ya saben lo importante que es para mí me escriban y critiquen. Abajo le dejo un avance del próximo capítulo.

"_La nueva Misión de la CIAST se llevará acabo en una ciudad Japonesa y la agente Zero será la encargada de ella, pero al llegar se topará con un misterioso chico de ojos violetas, este chico no debió de haber estado en ese lugar ni en ese momento, es por eso que Zero tendrá la misión personal de… aniquilarlo…."_


End file.
